hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Teegray
Respond To This Within 24 Hours Or Get Banned For One Year Teegray, I don't know what purpose was served by copying one of my images, the original 10SP wheel picture I uploaded, downloading it, lowering the quality and then using it on one of the casting pages, namely the Lamborghini Gallardo page. Maybe you're doing things like this because you don't know any better. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt that this is what is happening. Perhaps you don't speak English as your primary language. It could be a number of things. But, please respond to this message and tell me why you did this, within 24 hours, (that's one whole day), or I'm going to have to ban you from adding any further additions to the Hot Wheels Wiki. But, talk to me first if you want to straighten it out and allow you to continue having fun and working on the Hot Wheels Wiki like everybody else. Everybody else is having fun, right!? Kenny HaarFager 05:05, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Using other's Images I doubt Rob has changed his mind in regards to using material from South Texas Diecast. Using copyrighted material without permission is not a good idea. bob ranugad 23:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :To add to what Bob said. Unless you have taken the picture with your own camera, do not take (steal) images from any other site period!!!Sinnin 10:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '09 Nissan 370Z page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- BigBadBrad01 (Talk) 09:23, April 10, 2010 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki!